Nightmare Or Deathmare?
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: You might have heard that people die in their sleeps but have you ever heard of people dying in their dreams and they die for good? That's what is happening to the players who played in the FFI and against Raimon Junior. What is the reason behind this? If you have the courage then read and find out... Chapter 2: UPDATED! FOR EDGAR AND RIKA HATERS!
1. Chapter 1: Sliced into 5 like a cake

**Angel: Assalam o alikum minna! here's a new horror fic! Please not that if you have a frail heart do not read this!**_  
_

**Tsurgi: After being death threatened by Angel and Rebecca, I have to give the disclaimer that Angel doesn't own IE.**

* * *

_Nightmare Or Deathmare?_

It was a cold snowy evening in Hokkaido. Fubuki Shirou, who was also known as the Prince of the snow land, was walking on the snowy ground of his school. It's true he is 18 years old but that school was like home to him.

Fubuki was exhausted, drowsy and extremely sleepy because of the nightmares he had been having which kept him from sleeping and there were black circles around his eyes.

Approximately, 5 days ago, on 2nd May, he had a dream…no, nightmare; He was in a graveyard at the dead of night, he was taking slow and cautious steps and the atmosphere was like death, as if death was coming to get you!

His breathing was uneven and his heart was pounding like crazy until he spotted a man towering over a corpse of…Urabe Rika! The man plunged his knife like fingers into her eyes and yanked her eyeballs right out of the sockets and he woke up, panting with cold sweat.

The next night he dreamt that he was once more in the graveyard and craned his neck around to see if anyone was there when he felt someone's hot breathing on his neck. He jumped around, startled, to be slashed by knife like fingers.

His eyes sprung open and he sighed in relief, he was back in his bed but winced in pain as he felt warm liquid flow down his arm. He gasped to find 5 cuts in his arm, any deeper and it would have been torn off!

The next 3 days, he avoided sleeping in fear of those nightmares. "If you die in your dream, you'll die for good". Fubuki walked to the place where he and the ex-members of Inazuma Japan used to train when they were battling against Alea Academy.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second and opened them once more but to his horror he was no longer in the real world, in Hokkaido, but in the nightmare at the graveyard and the crazy killer was standing right in front of him.

"Oh God! Please no! I am too young to die and I haven't told her I have feelings for her yet!" he prayed as he sprinted away from the killer who casually walked after him.

He ran past many graves, heard screeching of bats and the scrapping sound of knives being sharpened as the killer walked after him. When he stopped and hid behind a tree, panting with his heart ready to burst any second. He closed his eyes in hopes that he would be back in the real world but unfortunately he was still in the graveyard when he opened his eyes, but to make matters worse, the kill was just inches away from Fubuki!

********************O-X-OX-O-X-O-X******************

Ono Fuyuka came to Hokkaido visit her friend Fubuki Shirou but she noticed that he was looking extremely tired for the past few days. She tried asking him but no use, he would just say it was nothing and that he was fine but it didn't feel right. "Could he have? No he couldn't have! But how would I explain his…"

With that thought she ran out of the cafeteria and out to the snowy land in search for her friend. After a few minutes she found him pinned against the tree by some unknown force and what she saw next made her scream.

It seemed as though someone plunged 5 invisible daggers in his stomach and ruthlessly pulled them upwards, slicing him up, splattering the white snow with blood. Fubuki's sliced into two eyes fell to the ground and were squashed like a cockroach as his body crumpled to the ground.

* * *

**Angel: Muahahhaha HE IS DEAD! FUBUKI IS DEAD! FUBUKI IS DEAD! So... who is this mysterious killer who is killing everyone in their dreams? Who will die next? How can the players who played in the FFI or against Raimon Junior will survive? Find out in the next chapter of Nightmare or Deathmare?**

**Rebecca: Please review, criticism is also welcome and who would you like to see die? Until then take care and Allah Hafiz!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mice Meat With Blood Sauce

**Nightmare Or Deathmare Chapter 2:**

It was a sun shinning day in Inazuma town which was ironic on how the ex-members of Inazuma Japan's emotions. They had lost 3 friends; Edgar Valentina, Urabe Rika and Fubuki Shirou.

They were all broken hearted and the pain of loss was written on their faces. Fuyuka recalled and told her friends how Shirou had mysteriously died. "It was like as though some invisible force was trying to kill him" at this the Fubuki fan girls went into hysterics

"A similar thing happened to Edgar and Rika too" Touko murmured "What happened?" Tsunami inquired

"It all happened when we were….

_Rika and Touko went to England during there holidays for the great views (boys), shopping, spas and the resorts. They were having the time of their lives when they met Edgar at a restaurant who then later offered to be the young teenagers guide and give them a tour of the exotic artifacts of England._

_When they encountered Edgar. It was a warm sunny day at a Hotel they were staying in a hotel that a nice swimming pool, a spa...everything!_

_Rika and Edgar were trying to hide the darkshadows under their eyes. Touko on the other hand slept like a baby._

_They were by the swimming pool when Edgar and Rika dozed off and soon began to thresh on their chairs_

_Rika's eyes fluttered open when she heard the sound of a chainsaw and found herself in an old abandoned factory. It was filthy and there was shattered glass on the ground and a trail of dried blood on the ground. A gush of cold wind passed her as it chilled her spine and her blood turned cold. She jumped in startle when she felt a hand on her shoulder but sighed in relief when she saw it was just Edgar.  
_

_Their relief didn't last long when a loud evil menacing laugh echoed as a figure appeared out of thin air with the look of utmost lust for blood in his eyes._

_Without thinking they charged in the opposite direction trying to escape from death but once death is after you not even the most powerful man can stand a chance._

_They ran, ran and ran with the killer on their trail, twisting, turning, up, down but finally they came to a halt due to the broken path ahead of them._

_"We have to jump!" Edgar exclaimed "What! But if we don't make it we will fall into that meat grinder and turned mince meat!" Rika retorted_

_"It's off! besides it's better to die trying then not trying at all!" Edgar yelled furiously. Rika had never seen the calm and charming Edgar so outraged but then his eyes softened "I am sorry, but do you trust me?"_

_She nodded "on 3...1,2...3!" and they both sprinted across. Edgar managed it but Rika's foot slipped as she began to fall but Edgar had hold off her and would have tried to pull her up, if it hadn't been for the spear that had went through his skull and the two of them fell into the grinder as it turned on, making Rika and Edgar mince meat pie with blood sauce._

_Touko screamed as she saw her friends turn to mince meat and their blood covering her fingers, darkness began to consume her as she fainted._

"It was awful, I was there...I was FREAKIN' THERE AND COULDN'T HELP THEM!" Touko burst into tears. A fear began to consume them all, soccer players were being killed. They could be next, but why are they being hunted and the bigger question is who is hunting them? What is the cause behind this? How can they stop it? Until then they have to be causcious and alert.

* * *

**Angel: PEACE and Eid Mubarak! What do you guys think of the deaths? This chapter was dedicated to my friend Dreamer! He hates Rika and I made Edgar die because Star and Kagaya had requested me to have Edgar and Rika dead. Got anyone in your mind who you would like me to kill? So Review!**


End file.
